The present invention relates to a deodorant, hair cosmetic and skin cosmetic. More particularly, both of the hair cosmetic and skin cosmetic may be called a body deodorant.
Deodorants moderate discomfort odor together with an aromatic and play an important role for comfortable life. Body odors such as a sweat odor, hircismus, foot odor, scalp odor and the like, and life odors in home including a tobacco odor and pet odor tend to be adsorbed by bodies including hair and fiber products as well as bodies and spaces, causing a desire for simple deodorization methods. As disclosed in JP-A Nos. 61-193665 and 4-257514, a deodorizing component such as vegetable extracts and the like is compounded in a deodorant and a composition is allowed to have a buffering ability with the aid of lactic acid, tartaric acid, citric acid or the like and a sodium salt thereof, however, sufficient effects are not obtained. Though a masking method with a perfume is general, it has problems such as an insufficient effect, increase in discomfort as a reverse effect, and the like.
JP-A No. 6-181972 describes a tobacco deodorant having a buffering ability composed of a citric acid-citrate, JP-B No. 62-6449 described a deodorant wet napkin composed of a surfactant and citric acid, acetic acid or succinic acid, and JP-A No. 5-255059 describes masking with a lignaloes wood spirit oil.
The masking described in JP-A No. 5-255059 shows insufficient effects such as too strong masking perfume and the like.
Substances having a buffering ability such as citric acid and the like described in JP-A No. 6-181972 and JP-B No. 62-6449 manifest a deodorization effect only on basic discomfort odors of tobacco, fish and the like. Discomfort odors are classified into acidic odors typically including lower aliphatic acids, basic odors typically including ammonia, and sulfur-based odors typically including mercaptan. Discomfort odors are often complex odors thereof, and the deodorants described in JP-A No. 6-181972 and JP-B No. 62-6449 cannot provide an excellent deodorization effect against all of the above-mentioned three discomfort odors.
An object of the invention is to provide a liquid deodorant suitable for deodorizing spaces and fiber products.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hair cosmetic and skin cosmetic having a high deodorization effect. Hereinafter, any of the hair cosmetic and skin cosmetic may be one called a body deodorant.
The present invention provides a deodorant comprising an organic dibasic acid and/or a salt thereof having a difference between the first acid dissociation index (hereinafter, abbreviated as first acid dissociation index or pK,) and the second acid dissociation index (hereinafter, abbreviated as second acid dissociation index or pK2) of 1.7 or more at 25xc2x0 C., namely, comprising a deodorant organic dibasic acid composed of at least one of the above-mentioned organic dibasic acid and salt thereof.
Further, it has been found that the above-mentioned deodorant organic dibasic acid has an excellent deodorization ability, and resultantly, a deodorant composition for spaces and fiber products, a hair cosmetic and a skin cosmetic containing the above-mentioned component are provided.
The above-mentioned organic dibasic acid preferably has a second acid dissociation index of 6 to 8. Desirably, the above-mentioned deodorant has a water content of 80 to 99% by weight.
The present invention provides a deodorant composition comprising the above-mentioned deodorant and a surfactant in an amount of 0.01 to 10% by weight. The above-mentioned deodorant composition may further comprise a perfume in an amount of 0.001 to 2.0% by weight.
The present invention also provides a spray mode deodorant article composed of a spray mode vessel filled with the above-mentioned deodorant.
Further, the present invention provides a hair cosmetic containing the above-mentioned deodorant organic dibasic acid.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a body deodorant containing the above-mentioned deodorant organic dibasic acid.
The present invention provides a skin cosmetic comprising the above-mentioned deodorant organic dibasic acid.
The present invention provides a use of the above-mentioned deodorant organic dibasic acid as a deodorant. Preferably, the above-mentioned use is an application for clothing or body, or hair or skin.
The present invention provides a deodorization method of applying the above-mentioned deodorant organic dibasic acid to an object to be deodorized. Preferable is a method wherein the above-mentioned object is clothing or body, or hair or skin.
The present invention provides a body deodorant composition containing the above-mentioned deodorant and bactericide or sweat controlling agent.
The present invention provides a sheet containing the above-mentioned body deodorant.
The present invention provides a deodorization method of pasting the above-mentioned sheet in dry or wet condition to a body or wiping a body with the above-mentioned sheet.